disneyvillainroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Duke of Weselton
The Duke of Weselton is character played by ShootingStar75. About him The Duke Of Weselton is the secondary antagonist in Disney's animated film'' Frozen''. The Duke of Weselton is a dignitary from Arendelle's neighboring kingdom Weselton, commonly mispronounced as "Weaseltown" much to his consternation and annoyance. His title proves he holds great power in his homeland, and on his formal wear, one will notice several badges and medals, indicating a history of significant accomplishment despite his rather meek character. He may also be the most powerful figure in Weselton aside from the ruler itself, though they're never mentioned or even alluded to. The Duke also has two burly bodyguards at his disposal, though they rarely speak and usually stand by the diminutive royal's side to protect from any and all harm. Even so, they do find their boss' character rather odd, considering their facial expressions during their introduction on Elsa's coronation day. In relation to Arendelle, the Duke of Weselton controls the trading business between the two kingdoms, and notes that he's Arendelle's closest partner in trade. He's likely the closest visiting dignitary in the kingdom during Queen Elsa's coronation judging by his prominence throughout the events of the film. How long he's been associated with the kingdom and whether or not he knew the original king and queen before their deaths is unknown but highly likely. Short, slender, pink skin, large pointy nose, gray mustache and toupee, blue eyes, small circular glasses, dignitary uniform with medals on the right, red sash, epaulets, red cuffs, white gloves, gray pants, and black boots. Personality Contrary to popular belief prior to the movie's release, the Duke of Weselton is in no way heartless or evil. He is, however, heavily pompous and greedy, though it's portrayed in a humorous manner throughout the film. Though invited to Arendelle for the coronation of Queen Elsa, the Duke was far more interested in exploiting Arendelle's tradable goods, as he's the representative of Weselton, Arendelle's former trade partner. He's also extremely interested in Arendelle's history, wanting to know why the castle gates were locked for so many years after the king's and queen's deaths, and why castle grounds were off limits to outsiders, showing a nosy side of the dignitary. The Duke is a very greedy, a bold faced person who mostly wants for himself and could care less about others. Pompous, selfish, snide, cowardly, paranoid,greedy. People Duke (1).jpg duke (11).jpg duke (5).jpg duke (6).jpg duke (7).jpg duke (8).jpg Duke of Weselton 2 (6).jpg duke (4).jpg duke (3).jpg Duke (2).jpg Duke of Weselton 2 (5).jpg Duke of Weselton 2 (2).jpg Duke of Weselton 2 (1).jpg Duke of Weselton 2 (4).jpg Duke of Weselton 2 (3).jpg|In Once upon a Time Duke of Weselton 2 (7).jpg Elsa Originally the Duke of Weselton was polite to Elsa even offering her a dance at the coronation, but this was all to exploit Arendelle's riches in trade. When her powers are revealed to everyone, he is the first to call her a monster and continued to believe so, even though Anna and Hans tried to reassure him that she was not and was just scared. When Hans goes off to find Anna, the Duke volunteers his henchmen and tells them that if they encounter Queen Elsa, they are to kill her, which they failed to do so. When Hans told him and the other Dignitaries (as one of his lies) that Anna had died from Elsa's magic, the Duke showed some sadness over Anna's alleged death and was the first to say that there was no doubt that Elsa was a monster and that they were all in danger. At the end of the film, Elsa cuts off all ties with Weselton due to the Duke's persecution of her. Hans Throughout the film, Hans and the Duke of Weselton were often at odds. They first interact after Elsa's icy curse has been put upon Arendelle, causing the Duke to panic and declare Elsa a monster, to which Hans disagrees with in an annoyed tone. Later on, after Hans takes control of Arendelle on behalf of Anna, the Duke is openly disapproving of the young prince's actions, causing Hans to snap and threaten the diminutive dignitary to be charged for treason, showing an annoyance of the pompous Duke. Hans, however, uses the Duke's irrational behavior and hatred towards Elsa's magic in his plot to steal the throne, telling him Princess Anna was killed by the Snow Queen, which immediately has the Duke declaring Elsa a threat to the kingdom, thus allowing Hans to further his plans to execute Elsa, now that he had the support necessary. Anna The Duke of Weselton was polite to Anna as with her sister and even danced with her (after Elsa told him her sister dances) and asked her if she know why the castle gates were shut, but she said she did not know. When Elsa's powers were revealed, he was briefly hostile towards her asking if she was magic like her sister but Anna and Hans reassure him she is ordinary. Anna and Hans argue with the Duke that Elsa was not a monster, but the Duke refuses to believe them. When Anna says she will go to get Elsa the Duke quickly agrees showing that by this point he was not to concernd with Anna's safety. When Hans was giving out necessities to Arendelles citizens, the Duke showed that he did not trust Anna, believing that she and Elsa were conspiring to doom them all. But in the end the Duke showed that he had began to care for Anna a little as he showed grief when Hans lied to him and the other Dignitaries that Anna had been "killed" by Elsa. He then said that there was no doubt that Elsa was a monster to the point of " killing" her own sister. Bodyguards These two men were hired by the scheming Duke to protect and serve him at all costs. As seen by their expression in the begining of the film they find his behavior odd. Whenever even the slightest oddity occurs, his cowardliness and irrational attitude will make him go into a panic, relying on his bodyguards to protect him. When Hans asked for volunteers to go with him to find Anna the Duke volunteers his two men secretly telling them to be prepared for whatever happens and to kill the Queen if they encounter her. When they arrive at the Ice Palace, Hans tells them that no harm is to come to Elsa, but when they are battling the fierce Marshmallow, the two disobey Hans' orders and try to kill Elsa as the Duke ordered them. They almost get killed themselves by pushing Elsa into an enraged state untill Hans calms her down. One tries to shoot her with a crossbow until Hans intervenes and causes the arrow to fly upward, causing the Ice chandelier to fall down. The guards were not seen after returning Elsa to Arendelle, likely suspended as punishment for disobeying Hans' commands, but the Duke was still seen afterwards so his part in Elsa's attempted assassination was probably ignored, but he might have been scolded by Hans. In the end of the film the Duke and his bodyguards were sent back to Weselton with a proclamation that Arendelle will no longer do business with them. Quotes If we don't do something soon, we'll all freeze to death! The queen has cursed this land! Like a chicken with the face of a monkey, I fly! Weselton!' It's Weselton! They don't call me the 'Little Dipper' for nothing! Like a chicken with the face of a monkey, I fly! Sorcery! I knew there was something dubious going on here. Monster! Monster! Look, it's snowing. It's snowing! The queen has cursed this land! You have to go after her! You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?! Videos Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Elderly villains Category:Villains that seem good Category:Neutral Category:Kings Category:Once upon a time characters